Red Light Green Light
by killercakepop
Summary: College!AU Ishimondo: Mondo gets drunk and wants to get down and dirty, but Ishimaru thinks that he cannot properly consent in his condition. Fluff.


The room was loud with the voices of countless strangers and the stench of smoke and alcohol was almost unbearable. Even worse, Ishimaru had to sit there alone, wondering why he had agreed to come along in the first place. Someone that the college student's roommate knew was throwing the party, and when Mondo heard about it he had practically begged Ishimaru to come along. Wanting to make sure his boyfriend and rommate were safe, he complied.

Of course now he regretted that decision, and tired of sitting awkwardly hearing tidbits of crude conversation, he wandered around into other rooms to look for his boyfriend to head back to the former gang leader's apartment. Mondo was in the third room that Ishimaru had searched, but his voice was drowned out by the loud, thumping music. Thankfully the person Mondo was talking to had noticed Ishimaru was trying to get his attention, and pointed the carpenter's apprentice in the direction of the disgruntled young man.

"KIYO!" Mondo practically sprinted, sloppily pushing people aside and nearly tripping over himself. Ishimaru had to hold his ground when the larger male finally reach him, wrapping his arms around him and nearly knocking the smaller man to the ground. "OH MY GOD KIYO, I MISSED YOU!"

Ishimaru dragged his boyfriend by the hand outside to be able to talk to him better. "What are you doing? You were the one who left me behind when I refused to drink that disgusting beverage."

"Yeah babe, um, like, so sorry 'bout that, but like, I jus' wanna have some fun, ya know?" His eyes were darting around, his speech was slurred, his posture was terrible. Mondo was most certainly drunk. Great.

"Mondo, can we just go home? I'm not having fun and you don't need to drink anymore." Ishimaru's brow was thoroughly furrowed in disapproval. He figured his roommate would be alright, he just wanted to get Mondo away from the terrible atmosphere.

"Okay, but, babe. Um… yes. I forgot where we are." Mondo looked around a little worried, taking a couple steps back toward the house they were just in.

Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's arm and placed it around his own shoulder. "Just stay like this and follow me. We are a thirty-minute walk from your apartment."

Mondo's face beamed, forming a gigantic smile. "Oh, babe, you're so sweet. I love you, man. Kiyo I wanna-"

Ishimaru cut him off. "Thank you, but please just keep talking to a minimum until we get home."

Mondo did not fulfill Ishimaru's request at all, and the entire walk home took an extra ten minutes on top of being filled with drunken "I love you's," "You're amazing's," and an "If I had the money, I'd buy you a castle." Normally it would have been endearing, but Ishimaru just wanted his thoroughly sauced boyfriend to be quiet.

Upon reaching the apartment, Ishimaru placed Mondo on his futon and told him to stay still while he went to get the flushed apprentice some water. It was a studio so thankfully the kitchen was only a few steps away. When he had turned around, full glass of water in his hand, Mondo had somehow taken off all his clothes and was lying in a position that Ishimaru thought was supposed to be imitating something, perhaps a Greek statue.

The former gang leader was staring Ishimaru down, resting his unsteady head on his hand. "Hey babe. You an' me. Now."

"Absolutely not," the former prefect protested. He sat down next to Mondo, forcing him to sit up to take a drink of water. "You're drunk. I cannot in good conscience do that with you while you are drunk."

"But why? I'm not really that drunk either, I mean, look. I got a pillow." Mondo slammed his hand down on the pillow at the top of his futon, seemingly unaware that what he said made no sense.

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. "Mondo, what does your pillow have to do with anything?"

"Well I can tell what it is, so I can think straight. Now kiss me, you aderble li'l nerd!" He lunged forward, latching onto the former prefect and causing him to nearly spill the glass of water.

"Hey, be careful!" Ishimaru placed the water on the floor and pushed his boyfriend back. "Look, I'm sorry but you are simply too drunk to be able to properly consent."

"But I'm the one who wants it. I'm really good, like see? You're nose is there." Mondo placed his fingertip on Ishimaru's face, so close to his nose but still missing before correcting himself. "There. And you're so beautiful, your eyes are like… I dunno, but I love you."

Ishimaru refused to give in. "I am saying 'no,' and you are drunk, so neither of us is able to properly green-light it. No sex tonight, Mondo. Now drink some water, please." Ishimaru lifted the glass, taking Mondo's hand and forcing him to hold it.

"Fine." Mondo drank half of the glass in one go, setting it back on the ground with a loud 'thud.' "But you're bein' a huge butt. And not a good butt like yer butt. Like a butt with… I dunno." The former gang leader laid down facing away from Ishimaru, mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry, Mondo." Ishimaru laid behind his boyfriend, curling up to him and placing an arm around him. "We can still cuddle, though," the college student said, kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

Mondo flopped around, turning to face the former prefect. "God you're jus' so cute! I jus' wanna hug you til we both die." Mondo wrapped his arms around Ishimaru, pulling him in close.

"That sounds nice, Mondo. Why don't we just get some sleep?" Ishimaru grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around he and his boyfriend.

"But.. I can't. Not when yer here… I love you, Kiyotaka." Mondo's eyes slowly shut. "I'm not asleep. Jus' my eyes got lazy."

Ishimaru waited a few seconds before kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Mondo?" Ishimaru whispered, testing to see if he was awake only to get no reply. The former gang leader had definitley fallen asleep, and Ishimaru took one last glance and his foolish, perfect lover."I love you too, Mondo."


End file.
